This invention relates generally to watchbands and, more particularly, to a watchband that may be easily installed or removed from a watchcase.
Prior art watchbands are difficult to replace in that doing so typically requires removal and reinstallation of a watchcasing pin on each side of a watchcasing. This technique is cumbersome for those who wish to utilize the various designer watchbands that are available today in order to coordinate them with other wardrobe items and may, therefore, need to change watchbands on at least a daily basis. In addition, many prior art watchbands are limited to attachment to certain watches.
It would be advantageous to provide watchbands, in accordance with various embodiments of the present invention, that may be quickly and easily installed on a watch of the wearer's choice and that may just as easily be removed and replaced with another watchband to provide color and style coordination with other items of the wearer's chosen wardrobe.